


Christmas Mishap

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Hermione and Charlie help decorate the Weasley Christmas tree after all it is a Christmas tradition. Stepladders, clumsy girl do not mix well together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Christmas Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/gifts).



It was December 1st, Charlie finally arrived home from Romania for the holidays and Molly had waited until all of her kids, and adopted kids, were home before she started decorating so that everyone could help. She thought that maybe with all the family decorating it would help get everyone into the Christmas spirit, and well, to play matchmaker to two of her children that were still single. Call it a mother's intuition, but Molly knew these two had feelings for each other and didn’t want to admit it. 

“Mom is 'Mione here yet?” Ron asks, running down the stairs.   
“Not quite yet, I’m sure she will be here soon,” Molly told her son. 

There was the sound of laughter coming from outside of the door. It was a woman’s laugh, who could only be identified as Hermione, and a man's laugh, who could be Charlie or one of the twins. The door opened and in walked Charlie, who was covered from head to toe in snow. Hermione entered in behind him, brushing off her hat and jacket. 

“I can’t believe you fell into the snow. You work with dragons, shouldn’t you be lighter on your feet?” Hermione said, chuckling. 

Charlie stuck his tongue out at her and giving his mom an apologetic smile, as he took off his wet coat and hat. He casted a drying spell before going over and giving his mom a hug. 

“Wonderful! All of my kids are here, we can start decorating now,” Molly said clapping her hands. 

Everyone made their way to the living room where Arthur, Bill, and George were working on putting the tree into the spot Molly wanted. There was laughter because the three that were left alone to put the tree up made it crooked someway, somehow. 

“Hermione and Charlie you both can work on this box. Ginny, Harry you got this one. Fred, George you get this one. Dad and I will get the star. Fleur and Bill you get this box. Percy, Ron do this one." Molly said, passing out boxes. “Now remember everyone, we’re doing this the muggle way.” 

Everyone starts on their boxes, laughing and joking with their partner. Unless you were the twins, who were trying to stick tinsel in their beards. Everyone else had their boxes almost done, and the twins had decorated themselves more than the tree. 

“Charlie can you hand me an ornament?” Hermione asked as she was on a step ladder.

“Sure,” Charlie said as he handed her an ornament.  
Hermione loses her balance and falls backwards, Charlie grabs her by the waist to catch her and puts her down.

Charlie looked her in the eyes and asks, “You okay Mi?” 

“Yes, I’m okay, thanks for catching me,” She tells him with a small smile, looking into his eyes.

They were lost in each others eyes until someone cleared their throat. 

“You guys done being all mesmerized with each other so we can eat?” Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione and Charlie blush a tad before pulling away from each other and following everyone into the kitchen to eat. Hermione and Charlie sit next to each other on the end by Arthur. The twins sat across from them, probably to pick on them. 

As always at the Weasley’s dinner time was full of laughs, loud talking, and telling Ron to not talk with his mouth full. But for Hermione and Charlie, it was full of sneaking glances at each other and blushing. After dinner everyone decided to split into groups to hang out or play games. Hermione and Ginny were sitting quietly in the corner talking about how their jobs have been, when Charlie comes over and asks to talk to Hermione. Ginny walks away promising to be back to finish their talk. Charlie sits down and sips on his firewhiskey.

“You okay? I didn’t leave any bruises when I caught you, did I?” He asks.  
“No bruises, I’m okay, thank you for catching me,” She told him with a small smile.  
“Have you told anyone about the possible transfer?” Charlie asks quietly so no one but her could hear him. 

“No, I want too, but there’s still some things to think about. Now that you're transferring to a closer reserve,” She told him.

“Why does that matter?” He asked.

“You really are oblivious, Charlie Weasley! I like you!" She told him looking into his eyes. 

“Well, Hermione Granger I like you too,” He said smiling.

“You guys are under the mistletoe. You gotta kiss,” George said smirking. 

They both blush, look at each other, and kiss.


End file.
